Alice Human Sacrifice
by Maiev-S
Summary: Y el sueño dijo "No quiero desaparecer, ¡No quiero!" y entonces pensó y pensó, y tuvo una idea "Haré que la gente cree su mundo dentro de mí, y así seguiré viviendo"


**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts pertenece Jun Mochizuki, Alice Human Sacrifice a Vocaloid y a los que hicieron el fandom en YT.

**Nota:** La letra no es totalmente igual a la de la canción para que concuerde con el fic ^^

**Advertencias:** Mmm Posiblemente Gore, violencia, locura y demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Human Sacrifice <strong>

_Hace mucho tiempo, existió un pequeño sueño. En realidad, era muy pequeño porque la gente no lo soñaba, y con el paso del tiempo iba desapareciendo. El sueño dijo "No quiero desaparecer, ¡No quiero!" y entonces pensó y pensó, y tuvo una idea "Haré que la gente cree su mundo dentro de mí, y así seguiré viviendo" _

**I. Alice**

Hace 100 años, en la próspera ciudad de Sabrie, existió una linda joven llamada Alice. Tenía el cabello café, lacio, largo y profundos ojos ametista, y siempre llevaba un largo vestido blanco con lazos de color violeta.

Sus padres la habían encerrado en la parte más recóndita del castillo donde vivían, para que nadie supiera de su existencia, sin embargo, iban a verla de vez en cuando, pero no permanecían por mucho tiempo.

"_Papá, ¿por qué no puedo salir?"_

"_Porque debemos proteger el mundo"_

"_¿Protegerlo de qué?"_

"_De ti."_

Alice pasaba los días en su cuarto, en una torre muy alta de donde no podía salir; sus muñecos y Cheshire, un gato negro, eran sus únicos amigos. Se sentía sola constantemente, y se preguntaba por qué su padre la odiaba tanto como para confinarla en esa torre, ¿acaso su existencia era una molestia? Sí, eso era, pensó. Sus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, todos los días en aquella habitación de cuatro paredes y cortinas rojas, con sólo una ventana al exterior, desde donde sólo podía ver el bosque. Lloraba y lloraba hasta que el sueño venía por ella y podía descansar.

Una noche de luna llena, Alice empezó a soñar.

_Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, donde no podía ver las paredes por la negrura del lugar. Al frente de ella se encontraba un espejo grande que tenía un marco de plata adornado con relieves y siluetas de personas alrededor de él. Notó algo curioso, aún estando al frente, su reflejo no se mostraba. Caminó entonces hacia el espejo, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él. Nada. No veía que su rostro le mirase desde el otro lado. Miró hacia arriba, en el marco del espejo, había una inscripción, pero no pudo leerla por las letras distorsionadas que se mostraban ante ella; levantó la mano para tocarlas, y una imagen apareció en el cristal. Una chica de ojos violetas, vestido blanco, y tez clara. Al principio pensó que en realidad, sí estaba viendo su reflejo, pero aquella chica tenía el cabello blanco como su vestido._

_- Alice – Mencionó la chica, Alice se quedó un momento inmóvil por haber escuchado su nombre, aquel ser extraño prosiguió. _

"_Estás encerrada. Tu padre en realidad, no te quiere. Te aísla del mundo"_

"_N-no es cierto" – Murmuró cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños_

"_Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre lloras? ¿Por qué eres tan infeliz?"_

"_¡Cállate!" – Alice intentó romper el espejo, pero en vez de hacer contacto con el cristal, su mano traspasó el espacio, haciendo ondas en la superficie, y aquella chica de cabellos blancos le tomó la mano con suavidad. _

"_Puedes ser feliz, Alice" – Sonrió con dulzura – "Si construyes mi mundo, serás feliz" - "Ven, Alice…"_

"_Alice, Alice, Alice", le llamaba el mundo del espejo. Ella, atónita, pensó_

"_¿Podré ver el mundo? ¿Podré escapar del llanto de cada noche? ¿Podré ser libre? ¿Podré ser…feliz?" _

"_Ven, Alice…" – Le repitió su compañera. _

"_Crea aquel mundo…Te estaré esperando, Alice." _

_Alice no dudó y se dejó llevar por aquella muchacha, hacia el interior del espejo, caminó hacia una pequeña puerta en forma de corazón, abriéndola y seguidamente una luz blanquecina nubló sus ojos._

Cuando despertó y vio a su alrededor, sus muñecos habían desaparecido. En la pared sólo había un juguete, recostado. Una guadaña muy larga y de mango rojo.

Buscó a Cheshire sin éxito, vio las cortinas rojas y la ventana, pero ya no podía ver el bosque, sólo había una puerta de madera, a la que corrió y abrió con emoción. Sus ojos vieron a Sabrie, con castillos, casas, gente.

Una vez afuera, empezó a recorrer la ciudad que nunca había visto antes. Recorrió las calles, riendo. Así se sentía ser libre. Sí, eso era. _Ahora_ era libre. Caminó y caminó hasta que encontró un sendero solitario, donde habían niños jugando. Se acercó a ellos, pero éstos la miraron un momento con miedo.

"_¡Es el monstruo de la torre!" _

"_¡Corran!" _

Le pareció escuchar. Los niños se dispersaron corriendo, y gritando...Y el cielo se tornó oscuro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"_Esperen...¡Quiero jugar con ustedes!" - _Les dijo Alice, aún esperanzada.

Uno de los niños se detuvo y la miró con temor. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a hablarle con un atisbo de miedo en su voz.

"_Tú...Eres la de la torre...El duque nos dijo que si te veíamos, corriéramos." _- Su voz se tornó en un susurro y la miró a los ojos, adoptando un tono macabro- "_Estarás sola...Sola..Para siempre sola, hahaha...Todos te odian, Alice"_

"_Tú, ¿por qué me dices esto? ¿por qué todos corren?" - _Alice le preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos... - _"¿Por qué todos me odian?" _

"_Tu sola existencia es un pecado" _

Aquel niño se fue corriendo después de pronunciar esas palabras.

Alice rompió en llanto, se dejó caer en el suelo sollozando, lamentándose todo esto...Si esta era la libertad...Prefería volver a la torre.

"_Rojo" _

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza…

"_Rojo, Alice…Las rosas están blancas…Pinta las rosas de rojo" _

"_¿Qué es esta voz?" _

"_Eliminas a los que no te quieren...Pinta las rosas de rojo"_

"_..Mamá...Papá...Cheshire" _

Frente a ella se materializó aquel juguete que había visto colgado en la pared. Vio con horror que la hoja estaba manchada de sangre y que tenía colgando a un gato negro, que respiraba con dificultad, y que se dejó caer agonizando en el suelo.

"_No...¡Cheshire!" _- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al vacío.

"_No deberías sorprenderte tanto...Aquello fue obra tuya...¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?" _

"_No...No...Detente" _- Dijo girando la cabeza en señal de negación.

"_Recuerda el espejo, Alice. Recuerda para qué viniste aquí" _

Alice reaccionó...Y recordó poco a poco cómo en aquella habitación oscura, Cheshire había aparecido antes de que cruzara el espejo, y había tratado de detenerla, pero no aceptó. Insistió, e insistió, pero ella perdió el sentido de la cordura por el anhelo de la libertad. Recordó cómo había tomado sus tijeras de bolsillo y las había clavado en los ojos del felino con deleite, diciéndole que no interviniera en cada golpe que le daba, a lo que el gato respondía con gritos..."Alice, Alice"

Ella se incorporó, se secó las lágrimas, y murmuró mirando al cielo.

"_Cierto. Vine a aquí para crear mi mundo...Y mi mundo será de rosas rojas"_

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, la guadaña flotó hacia sus manos y ella la empuñó con fuerza.

Caminó por las calles ahora oscuras, y empezó a usar la guadaña con cada persona que aparecía en su camino, viendo los cuerpos caer ensangrentados detrás de ella, quien marchaba cantando y riendo...

_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor_

_Con espada en mano se adentró en aquel país_

_Incontables fueron las perdidas que causó_

_Dejando detrás sólo un sendero carmesí_

_Ha, ha, ha_

Alicia marchó hasta llegar al castillo donde había vivido sus pocos años en la torre, encontró a su madre pasando la puerta...Vaciló un momento y luego levantó su arma contra ella, haciendo que cayera instantáneamente, manchando el piso de rojo.

"_Mamá...También me odia"_

Con los ojos apagados, miró la escena tras de sí y sonrió nerviosamente. Al fondo del salón tapizado con alfombras café, estaba el mismo espejo de aquel sueño, reflejando su imagen, el carmesí cubriendo su vestido y su ser, la guadaña en su mano manchada de tantas esperanzas despojadas, de terror. Vio a Cheshire caminando pesadamente, casi arrastrándose y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para encontrar el equilibrio y la dirección _"Alice...Alice...No te vayas, Alice" _

Pero ella siguió caminando, se adentró en aquel mundo del espejo, donde la siguió su fiel felino de color azabache, cadenas que aparecían desde el suelo se apoderaron de sus pies y sus manos, tirando de ella, quien cerrando sus ojos, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_Esa Alicia en el Abyss se perdió_

_Y en castigo a sus pecados_

_Encerrada se quedó_

_La oscuridad cubrió toda forma de escapar_

_Nadie sabe si vivió o murió ¿Dónde estará?_

* * *

><p><em>Y así termina la primera Alice. ¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? Sugerencias son bien recibidas XD<br>_


End file.
